


Nothing To Something To Nothing Again

by Pinestar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Administrator Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream was Cornelius, Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: It began and ended with nothingness. But in between the beginning and end, there was something.
Relationships: Dream | Cornelius/ Corpse Husband | Cat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Nothing To Something To Nothing Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not think of these characters as the ccs. I merely use their personas. If a cc finds this themselves and expresses discomfort, I am willing to remove this.

It began with nothing. Surrounded by nothingness, he created something. It was an empty something, but it had such _somethingness_ that he vibrated with what would later be called elation. A flash, and the empty something wasn't so empty anymore. Pretty gases merged into fiery balls of hydrogen, and clumps of rocks fused into strange balls. 

\----------

Watching the little humans play, he felt sharp pain tugging his heart. (He'd later learn of loneliness, from the man who gently held him through the night.) (But that was much later.) 

\----------

Cornelius. That was his name. He grinned. These humans were so entertaining.

\----------

Cornelius didn't quite know what to make of Robin when they first met. The little boy, so broken, yet so strong. A strange feeling controlled him as he offered the child a home. The admin didn't regret it though. Maybe these 'emotions' the humans seem to love are better than they seem.

\----------

Cat. Cornelius had no idea _why_ logic seemed to leave in the man's presence. His deep voice made the admin shiver, and his kind eyes made the admin swoon. Cornelius would have been worried about when he became so invested in the silly little games of humans, if he weren't enjoying it so much.

\----------

_Love._ That's what the funny feeling tugging his heart was called. It made him feel floaty warmness throughout his body. He never thought he could feel as happy as he did when he first created the something's called stars and space, (he knew what happiness was now) until he gazed into the dark eyes of his love on the other side of the altar, about to be wed to his darling Cat. Sitting wedged between Cat and Robin as they watched wedding goers mingle, Cornelius forgot that one day, he'd go on without his family.

\----------

Kneeling at the graves of his husband and son, dressed in a mourner's cloak speckled in dark red blood, Cornelius's heart hardened into thick ice. The smiley porcelain mask, a last gift from his beloved family, sat in his gloved hands, it's grin offering sanctuary and comfort. There, in front of the graves of his family, Cornelius swore to never show his face to the world again, hiding it away in the mask gifted to him by his darling Cat and lovely Robin.

\----------

Dream was running. He was always running. Hunters on his tail, death on his road. Slowing down hurt so _much_. So Dream (When did Cornelius become Dream?) never slowed down.

\----------

_'It's just because I'm lonely,'_ Dream told himself, _'I don't **care** about them.'_ He didn't know why it still stung.

\----------

Tommy was so much like Robin. So was Tubbo. It hurt, to manipulate and children so similar to his own little one, but Dream did it anyway, ignoring the part that wanted to gather the children in his arms and hold them until their fears dissipated.

\----------

Dream didn't want to blow up L'Manberg. Really, he didn't. But the deadly passion that was Wilbur had made him forget who he was with and swoon. It wasn't until after he gave the TNT to Wilbur that he snapped out of it and realised that this was Wilbur _not Cat_. By then, it was too late for him to back out. (A feeble excuse, he knew, but he wanted to bask in the presence of one whose passion reminded him of his darling husband for a little longer.)

\----------

Everything was just _happening_ so fast, and he suddenly found himself locked away in a prison of obsidian. Dully, Dream noted that, despite being surrounded by somethings, he was surrounded by overwhelming nothing. Blank eyes of dull green, exposed for the first time in centuries, fixed an empty gaze upon bubbling lava. With blank curiosity, Dream wondered if the sheer amount of hopelessness he carried would let him finally die. The porcelain mask, it's smile once comforting, now mocking, fell from his loose grip, smashing as it impacted the hard obsidian. Smiling a grimace, face muscles unused to such action after such a long time without use, Dream hoped his beloved family would forgive his horrible actions. He missed his Cat and Robin, he couldn't take it without them, not anymore. It had been far too long. Closing his eyes, Cornelius let himself fall.

\----------

_Dream tried to swim in lava_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not familiar with the Dream SMP because I haven't gotten around to watching the streams, so sorry if I screwed anything up too badly.


End file.
